tears of the forgotten
by patriot witch
Summary: I didn't choose for the marriage to happen if i smile he frowns if open my mouth to talk he walks away all i want is for him is to accept me and and this as i have accepted him
1. Chapter 1

Tears of the forgotten by patriotwitch.

Anime"Naruto Rated T,English,hurt/romance,Neji H,Tenten

Summary:I didn't choose for the marriage but i accepted it,if i smile he frowns,if i open my mouth to talks he walks away ,all i want is for him to accept me and this as i have accepted him

Hi this is my first ever fanfic so i hope you all like it.I hope you review and also constructive critism is allowed

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Chapter one

I sighed heavily as i glanced at the clock on the wall,it was 11:30 pm and my husband was yet to come back from only God knows where.

My eyes darted around the living room , my eyes came to rest on our wedding picture,his face was simply blank while i was smiling nervously.i knew he didn't love me but he could at least have tried to smile on our wedding.

Then my mind flashbacked to when we went to our private suite.I blushed heavily when the woman checking us in winked at us me being in particular.

I really hope he didn't see that,when we arrived he just looked at me for a long time,i looked away when he kept staring at me with his white grayish eyes i couldn't understand

After what seemed like eternity he entered the bathroom and locked the door. I had the water running which indicated he was taking a shower. I sat there looking around until he came and left the room i don't really remember what happened because i woke up in the morning in my night gown ,"i wonder if i took a shower"i mumbled to myself

I looked around Neji wasn't there i sighed sadly and tears i didn't know i had been holding fell from my eyes. I didn't choose for the marriage to happen it was our parents idea for the companies to improve...

I was shocked out of my reverie when i heard a knock on the door i knew it was him i stood up to open the door but somehow i dreaded answering the door slowly and relunctantly i went to meet whom i had come to dread.

That's all i hoped you enjoyed it chapter 2 is coming up soon please review patriotwitch out;-).


	2. Chapter 2

Tears of the forgotten . by patriot witch .

Happy new year everyone i'm so sorry I haven't been updating ,I've been really busy , so I hope you can forgive me and accept this apology chapter.

Tears of the forgotten chapter two .

When I opened the door standing infront of me was my husband I had come to dread , he looked at me as if I commited an offense of some sort .

"what are you doing up so late ?" he asked me

"I was waiting for you " I winced at my voice it was like a whisper .

He walked up to me and stood so close to me that I could feel his breath tickling my face, I blushed at how close we were

"don't you ever do that again !"

That statement caught me offguard , i looked down tears welling up in my eye why did he have to treat me like dirt all the time. I slowly nodded then walked away this was really unfair , why did my life have to be like this ,why couldn't I have a husband to love me it wasn't just fair .

I laid down quietly thinking about what to do I decided to meet up with my best friends the next day .

I woke up with a heavy migraine in the morning , I stood up and went into the shower.

After taking a shower , I took an aspirin the house was empty Neji must have left .This house was too depressing I needed to get out , I went over to Ino's house and luckily for me Sakura was there , Hinata wasn't there , good it would feel weird talking about her cousin infront of her anyways so yeah ...

"Tenten long time no see" Ino said rushing to the door

"hi Ino how is Shikamaru and the kids " Shikamaru is ino's husband and she had two kids a boy and a girl.

"hi Tenten how are you" Sakura asked me

"I'm ...not fine at all I...I.."I broke down into tears ,ino and Sakura rushed to myside .

"what 's wrong Tennie " Ino asked concern on her face

I narrated everything that had been happening since I got married.

"there's only one thing to do "Ino said I looked up .

"you're right pig "

"divorce "

"talk about it"

"what forehead what do you mean talk about it , it should be divorce not talking "ino reasoned

"and before jumping into a life changing decision you should find out what the problem said " Sakura stated matter - of - factly.

"look Tenten before diverting into a divorce try to find out a real problem "Sakura stated adviced

"in the mean time spice up your look you're looking 30 while you're 25 ,sakura call sasuke and tell him you're coming back late we are going shopping "

I and Sakura groaned , exactly what have I gotten myself into.

So that 's it I hope you like please don't forget to review :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Tears of the forgotten.

Chapter 3.

Hi so thanks to school I couldn't update sorry ... So happy new year?:'(

To the story.

I was stuck with shopaholic Ino Nara in a car along with about to die Uchiha Sakura ,could life get any better (I'm been sarcastic).

"look Ten by the time I'm through with you Neji won't know what him "

"yeah yeah whatever " I muttered

Finally , we stopped infront of a huge scratch that gigantic spa.

"Ino I thought we were going shopping "

Sakura asked

"yeah right after our treatment "

Ino answered excitedly

"our treatment ?" Sakura asked her eyes wide

"well yeah we can't let Tenten have all the fun"

"oh goody " I said sarcastically

The three of us entered and checked in .

" okay Ten we are going for a massage then a facial , then waxing ..."

"-WHAT ! " I yelled ignoring the stares I was receiving

"what do you mean waxing" Sakura asked , boy am I glad there's a sane person here .

"well yeah " Ino answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world .

I groaned why was I friends with Ino again ?

( one hour later )

"wow Tenten you look gorgeous " Ino said

" I can't believe I'm saying this , but Ino pig is right "

" really ?" I asked

"yes and if Neji can't see that then he is not worth it"

"thanks Ino , Sakura you guys are the best "

"any time Ten" Sakura told me patting my back

"Now lets go shopping " I rolled my eyes , way to ruin the moment Ino .

( Two exhausting hours later )

""thank goodness we are out of there " Sakura shouted once we were inside the car

"awww forehead it wasn't that bad "

"whatever "

On getting I dropped the bags in my wardrobe , luckily Neji wasn't at home I could have time to my self .

Knock .

Really , I opened the without even looking at him , I don't know but my new look gave me confidence .

"Tenten?"

I looked up at him , we just stood there staring at each other .

"you ...look different "

"I know ...Ino said, Sakura and I went ti the spa so..."

"hn"

I sighed as he walked past me . Something never change .

So what did you think , if you want me to add Neji's pot tell me in you're review.

Thanks


End file.
